Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to application of materials. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for applying materials through coordination with automated data collection vehicles.
Generally, vehicles applying or spreading a material in an open area will spread the material substantially evenly across the open area. For example, a tractor may spread an agricultural material such as a fertilizer or a pesticide substantially evenly across a field. Thus, each area of a crop planted across the field may receive a substantially equal amount of the agricultural material. However, it may be beneficial to a particular area of the crop to receive more or less of the agricultural material. For example, the particular area of the crop may benefit from a relatively larger amount of fertilizer than another area of the crop, or the particular area of the crop may benefit from not receiving any fertilizer. Additionally, different areas of crops may experience varying degrees of deleterious plant or animal life that may be treatable with varying degrees of pesticides. Thus, a substantially even spreading of agricultural material may result in particular areas of a field receiving more or less than a beneficial amount of fertilizer or pesticide.
It may be desirable to have a system and method for managing the application of materials such as agricultural materials. The application of agricultural materials may be managed by gathering data regarding the status of the area to which the agricultural materials are applied.